Użytkownik:DARNOK2
Cześc jestem tu nowy i od pół roku próbowałem się zalogowac wszystko co wiem o BIONICLE wiem właśnie stąd . oto moje bionicle: 5 turaga ( 2x Onewa) 4 i pół toa mata (Pohatu bez głowy,ręki i nogi) 6 bohrok va 5 bohrok 7 toa nuva (2x Onua) 6 bohrok kal 6 rakshi 3 mol toran 1 takanuva 1 jaller & gukko 1 takua & pewku 1 makuta 6 meatruan 6 toa metru 6 vakhi 1 dume & ptaszek (nie pamiętam nazwy ;P) 1 nidikhi 1 krekka 4 visorak (2x Roporak) 3 rahaga 6 toa hordika 1 keetongu 1 sidorak 6 toa inika 6 piraka 1 matoran 1 brutaka 1 axon 1 vezon & fenrakk 1 umbra 1 mahritoran 6 barraki 6 toa mahri 1 hydraxon 1 nocturn 1 gadunka 6 kardatoran 6 pantoka 1 icarax 1 mutran & vican 6 mistika 1 takanuva 1 vultraz 1 rockoh T3 1 jetrax T6 1 axalara T9 6 agori 6 glatorian 1 tuma 1 fero & skrimix 6 glatorian legends 1 Click 1 Cendox V1 1 Kaxium V3 1 Baranus V7 1 Cahdok & Gahdok 1 Skopio XV-1 1 Tahu Stars 1 Takanuva Stars 1 Nektann (Piraka) 1 Zirahk (Rahkshi) cdn. razem 161 ( nieźle ) PRZYJACIELE/ZNAJOMI: śmiało wpisujcie się * 77.242.233.102 wpisujcie się też do mnie * Stomolko 18:41, sty 6, 2010 (UTC) *TRYNA Dyskusja *Noktis,Władca cienia *Disholahkwanna talk to meh? *T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) * *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Guurahk, Pan wszystkich Fikou 13:51, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) *--M.O.C-arz 16:25, 23 sie 2009 (UTC) *Świrunni *Użytkownik: Pohatu ziom *TUMA THE SECOND *Użytkownik:Domino1205 * Matanui123456789 władca życia *Vavakx *--MOX NUVA 15:13, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Nebirios, Demon Urgasha (Moja Dyskusja) *Kolekcjoner321 *Karvahi * Kapib * Michaelos (Dyskusja) 12:36, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) * Matuśek :-) *--Pohatu290 20:20, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) *Gresh250 * Vox22 * *--Puszo!Boss_Glatorian Lodu- *The New Lewa, the air is back * *Użytkownik:Darkness 2 *Silniejszy, zwinniejszy, bezczelniejszy *Użytkownik:Vezok999 *Użytkownik:Rahkshi123 *Pawlus1994 *Pepper (Tu możesz ze mną pogadać) *Akuumo *Drugi TSO *[[Użytkownik: Toa Zderzak|'Toa Zderzak',]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Toa Zderzak|'Władca Złomowiska']] *Mroczny Władca 07:58, sty 19, 2010 (UTC) *--dernak 13:13, lis 26, 2009 (UTC) *Danger55 *Zapomniany Makuta *--Pyragma lewa 13:43, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) * BionicleFan * '--Metalicus 10:56, gru 28, 2009 (UTC)' *KopakaNuva 14:07, sty 3, 2010 (UTC) *--Mims156 19:45, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) *(Toa Mati Nui 15:01, sty 23, 2010 (UTC)) WROGOWIE *Wróg numer 1 Podpisy "credits to Disholahk" ***Darnok,nowy pan Sralli ***Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) ***Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) *** Czesio ***Lech Kaczyński xD ***DAR NOK Super foty thumb|200px thumb|200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px |200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px 200px |200px 200px |200px 200px MOJE KSIĄŻKI 1 PIRAKA (nie mam) 2 INIKA (mam) 3 BARRAKI 1 (mam) 4 BARRAKI 2 (mam) 5 MAHRI 1 (mam) 6 MAHRI 2 (mam ) 7 PHANTOKA 1 (mam) 8 PHANTOKA 2 (mam) 9 MISTIKA 1 (mam) 10 MISTIKA 2 (mam) 11 GLATORIAN 1 (mam) 12 GLATORIAN 2 (mam) 13 GLATORIAN 3 (mam) 14 GLATORIAN 4 (mam) 15 GLATORIAN 5 (jak wyjdzie będę miec) 16 GLATORIAN 6 (to samo co GLATORIAN 5) 17 Przewodnik Makuty powrzechświecie (mam) Komiksy 2001-2003 -Jakiś o walce z bohrok kal.(Tam są nuva a Tahu ma Vahi) -Kolejny o walce z bohrok kal.(Tam Tahu biegnie na Nuhvoka Kal z Armią Tahnoków) 2004-2005 -Komiks 1:Toa Metru! -Jakiś komiks.(pamiętam że Pouks,Norik,Onewa i Vakama patrzą na coś ze skały) 2006-2008 -Web comic -Bagna cieni 2009 -Piaski Bara Magna -Upadek Atero. (to 'Na razie' tyle) Ulubiony bionicle z 2001 Plik:Nui-Kopen.jpg Ulubiony bionicle z 2002 Plik:Exotoa.jpg Ulubiony bionicle z 2003 Plik:MoL_Makuta.PNG Ulubiony bionicle z 2004 Plik:1024x768Toa_lhikan_action.jpg Ulubiony bionicle z 2005 Plik:Voporak.jpg Ulubiony bionicle z 2006 Plik:10204-06.jpg Ulubiony bionicle z 2007 Plik:Lesovikk.jpg Ulubiony bionicle z 2008/1 Plik:Toa Lewa_Nuva_Phantoka.jpg Ulubiony bionicle z 2008/2 Plik:Biti-MtM.gif Ulubiony bionicle z 2009/1 Plik:Zesk.jpeg Ulubiony bionicle 2009/2 200px Wymarzone zestawy Skopio XV-1 (Dostanę na gwiazdkę) Cendox V-1 (Mam) Kaxium V-3 (Mam) Thornatus V-9 (nie wiem) Likhan i Kikanalo (bez szans) Cytaty -''Juuuuuuhuuuuuu!!!Nareszcie jakaś akcja.Idziemy do Skralli,idziemy do Skralli ''-Bagdad,Kroniki walki (jeszcze nie napisałem) -''CZY TY ZAWSZE MUSISZ PAJACOWAĆ!!!!!!!! Nawet kiedy wisimy związani nad klatką pełną spikitów!?!''- Unar do Bagdada w kronikach walki (jeszcze nie napisałem) -''Niestety Tuma, to koniec twych rządów.Rozpoczyna się era pokoju i dostatku.''-Skrall do Tumy w kroniki walki (jeszcze nie napisałem) -''W nagrodę za twą wytrwałośc,zmienię cię w glatorianina.''-Mata nui do Darnoka w formie Agori (końcówka kronik pustyni) opowieści SAGA STRACHU kroniki:początek CZĘŚĆ 1 Było gorąco. KAPURA stał i patrzył się w niebo- przeczuwał że stanie się coś złego. I miał rację. Z nieba zleciały trzy promienie rozwalając na kawałki piec w TA-METRU. Z dymu wyszli trzej makuta. Niebieski wziął KAPURĘ za szyję i zaczął go dusic. Wtem makutę trafił kamień. Makuta puścił KAPURĘ i upadł. KAPURA obrucił się i zobaczył kogoś. Stał na skale i patrzył się na makuta. TOA NORIK. Nagle pojawił się czerwony makuta i rzucił w niego skałą. TOA NORIK zemdlał lecz zjawili się pozostali TOA HAGAH. Czarny makuta nadleciał na pojeźdźie obezwładnił laserem TOA POUKSA i TOA BOMONGĘ ale TOA GAKI cisnęła w niego wodnym tornadem. Wtem niebieski makuta ze swojego pojazdu strzelił ogniem i położył TOA GAKI na ziemi. zaczął się cieszyc ze zwycięstwa gdy TOA KUALUS I TOA IRUINI powalili go na ziemię. Tak samo zrobili z czerwonym makutą. Nagle nadleciał makuta ICARAX i powalił wszystkich TOA i wziął ze sobą wszystkich makuta. OPIS: walka TOA i MAKUT. CZĘŚĆ 2 KAPURA podbiegł do TOA HAGAH i zobaczył że umierają. -Muszę powiedziec o tym turaga .-powiedział. Nie krzyknął TOA NORIK. Wybieram ciebię na nowego toa ognia. - Powiedział to i umarł. Wybieram matorankę macku.-powiedziała TOA GAKI. Wybieram matorana hafu.-powiedział TOA POUKS. Wybieram matorana onepu.-powiedział TOA BOMONGA. Wybieram matorana tamaru.-powiedział TOA IRUINI. Wybieram matorana kopeke.-powiedział TOA KULAUS. wszyscy toa umarli. wtedy KAPURA pobiegł do turaga i powiedział że toa hagah nie żyją . Czy kiedy umierali wybrali nowych toa?-spytał turaga whenua. Tak!? Wybrali mnie macku,hafu,onepu,kopeke i tamaru.-powiedział KAPURA A więc dobrze-powiedział turaga vakama.-Od dziś jesteście nowymi toa! OPIS: śmierc TOA HAGAH. CZĘŚĆ 3 KAPURA biegnąc do LE-METRU wpadł na matorankę MACKU. MACKU tu jesteś! Szukałem ciebie całe wieki!-wykrzyknął . Chodź musimy znaleśc TAMARU!-powiedział. A-ale po co?-Spytała przerażona MACKU. Opowiem ci po drodze!-powiedział KAPURA. TOA HAGAH umarli ale przed śmiercią wybrali nowych toa czyli: mnie,ciebie,TAMARU,HAFU,ONEPU i KOPEKE. A więc mamy zostac nowymi toa?-powiedziała MACKU. Tak!-KAPURA przyznał jej rację. Tak więc po znalezieniu matoran KAPURA dał wszystkim kamienie toa. I coś zaczęło się dziac. Matoranie zmienili się w TOA!!!! Nie byli zwykłymi TOA, stali się TOA HERMAX! Teraz musimy byc odpowiedzialni! -powiedział TOA KOPEKE. Jaki jestem napakowany!!!!!!!!!!!-wrzasnął TOA HAFU. Czy ktoś mnie słuchał?-spytał się TOA KOPEKE. Jasne! A o czym mówiłeś?-powiedział TOA TAMARU. I wszyscy zaczęli się śmiac. OPIS: powstają nowi TOA CZĘŚĆ 4 Radośc TOA HERMAX została przerwana wybuchem w PO-METRU. co się dzieje?- powiedział TOA TAMARU. To było w PO-METRU!-powiedział TOA HAFU. Chodźmy to sprawdzic! - powiedział TOA KAPURA. Kiedy TOA HERMAX dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli cztery postacie. To ICARAX,SOREDAX,VIDEL i ZIVAN! -powiedział TOA ONEPU. Proszę,proszę! Nowi toa! Skończycie tak samo jak reszta!-powiedział ICARAX. VIDEL,SOREDAX,ZIVAN! Na nich! wydarł się ICARAX. VIDEL strzelił w toa cieniem,lecz TOA ONEPU swoją maską kopiowania skopiował wiązkę, powiększył ją i odesłał do makuty strącając go ze skały. VIDEL runął na ziemię. SODERAX poleciał na toa lecz TOA HAFU użył NOVA BLASTU kamiena wbijając go w ziemię. MAKUTA ZIVAN strzelił ognistą kulą ale TOA MACKU zatrzymała ją tarczą,a TOA KOPEKE wystrzelił w zivana lodowe kolce wbijając go w skałę. Zostałeś sam ICARAXIE.- powiedział TOA KAPURA. To twój koniec.-dodał TOA TAMARU. OPIS:pierwsza bitwa toa. CZĘŚĆ 5 TOA Nie macie ze mną szans.-mówił ICARAX. Jeszcze się przekonamy.-powiedział TOA ONEPU i wystrzelił do ICARAXA z miotacza zamor. ICARAX spokojnie zniszczył pocisk . Tylko na to was stac!?- powiedział. ICARAX wystrzelił NOVA BLASTEM CIENIA i powalił piątkę toa na ziemię. Hej! gdzie jest ten czewony młotek!?-wrzasnął ICARAX. Nagle na ICARAXA poleciała olbrzymia dawka PROTODERMIS ENERGETYCZNEGO. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ICARAX wrzasnął z bólu. Ze skały zeskoczył TOA KAPURA. Reszta TOA podbiegła do TOA KAPURY. Jak ty to zrobiłeś?-spytał TOA KOPEKE. To było super!-dodał TOA TAMARU. UGH!!!-dobiegł czyjś głos. Z kałuży protodermis wyszła umięśniona postac. Miała umięśnione nogi i tółów,chude ręce,skrzydła,włócznię i głowę FENRAKKA. ZEMSZCZĘ SIĘ!!!!!!!!!-wrzasnęła głosem ICARAXA. NOWY ICARAX Wziął wszystkich makuta i odleciał. WYGRALIŚMY!!!!!!!!!-krzyknęli TOA HETRIX i wrócili do bazy. OPIS: toa zwyciężają z ICARAXEM. CZĘŚĆ 6 TOA HERMAX patrzyli na odlatującego ICARAXA. Myślicie że wróci?- spytał się TOA ONEPU Może.-powiedział TOA KOPEKE Co się martwicie?-zapytał się TOA TAMARU śmiejąc się - Przecież jak przyleci to i tak nasz KAPURA go załatwi. W sumie masz trochę racji.-powiedziała TOA MACKU Hej!-krzyknął TOA KAPURA Co jest?-spytali się TOA Myślę że zbliża się coś strasznego.-powiedział TOA KAPURA Co?-spytał TOA HAFU Nie wiem.-odpowiedział TOA KAPURA 2 dni później... Po powrocie TOA NUVA w koloseum TURAGA DUME wygłosił piękną mowę na cześc bohaterów którzy,wybudzili z wiecznego snu wielkiego ducha MATA-NUI. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Na niebie z gwiazd ułożyła się wielka KRAAHKAN. Wszyscy usłyszeli głos MAKUTY TERIDAXA. Jesteście skazani na moją łaskę! Nie ożywiliście i nie obudziliście MATA - NUIEGO,lecz mnie! Teraz to ja jestem wrzechświatemi wrzystkim co widzicie! KAPURA,mamy kłopoty!-powiedział TOA JALLER Wiesz kto by się teraz przydał?-zapytał się TOA KAPURA Kto?-spytał się TOA JALLER MATORO.-odrzekł TOA KAPURA Pzyjaciele,ja wciąż tu jestem,jestem z wami,w waszych sercach, wysilcie się,użyjcie całej mocy umysłu, a powrócę.- powiedział tajemniczy głos MATORO, to ty?-zapytał się TOA JALLER Bingo!-odrzekł MATORO OPIS:TERIDAX opanowuje wrzechświat. CZĘŚĆ 7 TOA KAPURA i TOA JALLER próbują przywrócic MATORO do widzialności ,jednak nie za bardzo im to wychodzi. No co jest?-spytał się TOA KAPURA Czemu nam nie wychodzi?-dodał TOA JALLER Poproście wrzystkich MATORAN,TOA i TURAGA.-powiedział MATORO Dobra.-powiedział TOA KAPURA Tak więc TOA powiedzieli o tym reszcie. No i się udało. W jednym miejscu zaczęła się zbierac energia. Nagle zaczął powstawac kształt,później zaczął przybierac twardą formę. I wreszcie stało się.MATORO powrócił do życia! MATORO,jak cudownie cię już znowu widziec!-wykrzyczał TOA JALLER Musimy powstrzymac TERIDAXA.-powiedział TOA MATORO Tylko jak to zrobimy?-zapytał się TOA POHATU Żadne my POHATU! To moje przeznaczenie!-powiedział TOA MATORO Nie dasz rady!-wykrzyczeli TOA KONGU i TOA TAMARU jednocześnie Wiem że,to tak wygląda lecz wiem też że wygram z nim walkę.-odrzekł TOA MATORO No dobra! Ja nie będę cię powstrzymywac,myślę że mówię dobrze, za to będę powstrzymywac każdego kto będzie próbował cię powstrzymac.-powiedział TOA KAPURA Więc idę!-powiedział TOA MATORO TOA MATORO wyszedł ze schronu i głośno krzyknął: Dobra TERIDAX,czekam na ciebie! OPIS:TOA MATORO zostaje przywrócony do życia CZĘŚĆ 8 Nie masz szans z wrzechświatem!-krzyknął TERIDAX Ale mam z tobą,no nie?-powiedział MATORO z uśmiechem Skup się na walce zamiast kraśc puentę dobra?-wysapał zirytowany TERIDAX Jasne panie papugo.-z coraz większą pewnością kontynuował MATORO Ale o co ci chodzi?-zapytał się TERIDAX Oto że już dawno powinienneś dostac wezwanie do sądu za naruszenie ekhem..... praw autorskich BARRAKI, no bo to wkońcu oni chcieli obalic MATA NUIEGO, a ty to tylko zgapiłeś.-mówił MATORO pewny swego Dosyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyc!!!!!!!!-wrzasnął TERIDAX Co? MAKUTA będzie płakac?-powiedział MATORO Nagle przyszła cała armia EXO-TOA a dowódca przemówił głosem TERIDAXA. Czy teraz też jesteś taki cwany?-zapytał się EXO-TOA Czekaj no....niech pomyślę hmmm tak!-powiedział MATORO TOA MATORO wykonał szybki zwód i przeskoczył nad dowódcą i przeciął na pół dziesięciu EXO-TOA. Ha,ha,ha! I tak nas jest 1000000000000(bilion)a ty jeden-krzyknął EXO-TOA Nagle z za skał wyszli wszyscy TOA z miotaczami cordak i wrzyscy matoranie z miotaczami dysków kanoka. Wybacz!przegłosowali mnie-krzyknął TOA KAPURA Wiesz,nawet się cieszę że ich nie zatrymałeś-odpowiedział MATORO Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyaaaaaa!!!!!! EXO TOA oto wasz pluton egzekucyjny-wrzasnął TOA TAMARU OPIS:rozpoczyna się wielka bitwa CZĘŚĆ 9 Mimo iż TOA się starali się jak mogli jednak EXO TOA mieli przewagę liczebną (25 do 1000000000000). Nagle trzy wielkie promienie strzeliły w EXO TOA. Z morza wyszły trzy postacie TURAGA WHENUA rozpoznał jedną z nich. MARVAH?-wyszeptał Tak. Wróciłem, mimo tego co mi zrobiłeś padalcu!-wywrzucił z siebie z rozkoszą MARVAH Ale , JA.....-zaczął TURAGA Ale ty mnie wystawiłeś!- wrzasnął MARVAH Morzecie już skończyc tę operę mydlaną?-wydyszał TOA LEWA Wiesz...mógłbyś byc bardziej taktowniejszy LEWA-powiedziała TOA MACKU A reszta tych cyrkowców to?-spytał się TOA ONEPU Oto bzzz stoi bzzz przed bzzz wami bzzz MAKUTA WASPER-powiedziała druga postac Jestem TYRANT-rzekła trzecia postac EXO-TOA atak!-wrzasnął TERIDAX-muszę dorwac tego makutę. TOA HAFU rzucił się na EXO-TOA i obciął mu głowę, a natomiast trzej TOA powietrza(LEWA,KONGU i TAMARU) oraz trzy TOA wody (GALI,HAHLI i MACKU) wywołali wielką burzę tsunami. Nagle MATORANIN AIEROTO został zaatakowanu przez setkę RAKSHI. TOA KOPEKE ruszył mu na pomoc.Wpadł pułapkę.RAKSHI roztarły go w pył. MAKUTA WASPER nagle zmienił się w TOA-podobną istotę. Nazywam się TOA WASP-wypowiedział dłubiąc w nosie Z ziemi wyszedł wielki kolec i leciał w stronę TOA HAHLI.HAFU rzucił się żeby ją osłonic. Kolec przebił go. TOA KAPURA wpadł w szał, wywołał NOVA BLAST ognia.Cała armia EXO-TOA spaliła się żywcem. OPIS: TOA HAFU i TOA KOPEKE ginął w bitwie. CZĘŚĆ 10 TSO stał nad zwłokami.Uważnie oglądał martwego TOA. Był to TOA LESSOVIK. Jeszcze raz przyjrzałsię przedmiotowi który od niego zdobył. Nie wiem skąd on to miał.-pomyślał TSO-Ale najważniejsze jest to że VAHI jest moja! TRIGLAX,CHARGER,PRIMAL,kurs na METRU-NUI!-rozkazał TSO-VANISHER,SHADOW STEALER,ELIMINATOR wyciągnijcie tą TOA zpod pokładu, jak jej tam było......aaaa NIKILA. ******* BITIL otworzył oczy.Ostatnie co pamiętał to uderzenie.Rozejrzał sie trochę. Nie był już w KARDA-NUI. Nie był pewien gdzie jest. Jedno wiedział,był pod wodą i za kratkami. Siedział z kimś w celi. Kiedy zobaczył z kim zaniemówił. Witaj!-powiedział EHLEK ******* MATORO biegł.Wielka ręka cienia leciała za nim. TERIDAX mnie nie złapie, bo ma RAKSHI w łapie!-MATORO nabijał się z TERIDAXA Niebo rozdarło się na dwie części. Wielka dziura zaczęła wsysac wszystko dookoła. Trzymac się!-krzyknął TURAGA NUJU Wiatr wiejący do dziury wzmagał się. Gdyby nie kanohi HAU TAHU,wrzyscy byliby już dawno w dziurze. Nagle jakiś ONU-MATORANIN wyleciał poza pole siłowe. Wleciał do dziury. Dryfując przez kosmos wpadł na jakąś ploanetę.Pustynną planetę. Otworzył oczy. Przed nim stała wojowniczka w czarnaj zbroi. cdn. OPIS: kończą się kroniki: początek Saga Strachu kroniki:pustyni CZĘŚĆ 1 BITIL i EHLEK siedzieli w dole. Wiesz EHLEK pomijając ściany z betonu , idiotów za kratkami , wodę dookoła , nieprzyjemnego strażnika i kraty, to jest tu nawet przytulnie.-ironizował BITIL masz pomysł jak stąd wyjśc?-spytał się EHLEK Ooo tak!-powiedział BITIL -nawet zaraz go zrealizuję. ******* DARNOK przyjrzał się postaci przed nim. Zanim cokolwiek powiedział, postac zaczęła rozmowę. Co ty tutaj robisz mały,biedny AGORI skały? Czego szukasz tak daleko od ROXTUS? Co mały kto robi daleko od czego? - spytał się DARNOK - A tak wogóe to gdzie METRU-NUI? Muszę pomóc TOA w walce z TERIDAXEM. Gdzie jest co? Musisz pomóc komu w walce z kim? -zadała pytanie dziwna postac Czekaj , czekaj spróbuję inaczej- wymamrotał DARNOK- J-a j-e-s-t-e-m M-A-T-O-R-A-N. -Mato-co? -No masz. Poczekaj ,poczekaj, tak do niczego nie dojdziemy.- powiedziała postac- Jestem UNAR. Najlepsza wojowniczka SKRALLÓW. A ty jak masz na imię AGORI? Nie jestem żaden PAMPORI!!! - wrzasnął DARNOK - Jestem DARNOK. -AGORI!!!! -O sorry. -yhm. Powiedz coś nowego. -Zacznę od początku czyli od TOA METRU. OPIS: DARNOK spotyka UNAR. CZĘŚĆ 2 Vultraz siedział sobie w celi. Miał dośc. Makuta trzymali go na tej zakichanej planecie, Spermus Manga. Matko ja tu zwariuję, na tej komedii nie da się życ!!!-Vultraz wrzeszczał Na warcie stali Krika,Vamprach i Kojol. O patrzcie, czerwony pokurcz się dziś uczy śpiewac!-szydził Kojol. Nie dokuczaj mu.-powiedział Krika-Jeszcze nas pobije! Hłe hłe,hoho,haha,hehe. Zatłukę ich.-warknął Vultraz Słuchaj no,tylko z emocji nie narób na ziemię!!! Łaahaha.-wysyczał Vamprah-Wiesz, Mutran się nudzi, a ma dużo skorpionów i nie ma z czym ich mutowac. Przyszłośc niesie niespodzianki. Na przykład nowych rekrutów do mutowania. Takich jak ty. Ooo.-wyszeptał Vultraz No a teraz pokurcz się boi.-powiedział Kojol niedbale Nooo.-zaczął Krika-A w dodatku jesteś maaaaaaaaaa....-Ale nie dokończył Kojol zaatakował mocą strachu. Lecz kiedy ktoś rozwalił ten atak Strachu to Kojol się przestraszył. He,he.No i kto teraz narobi na ziemię?-zachichotał Vultraz Plazma wystrzelona z ręki wojownika spaliła Vampracha i Kojola. Ocalała tylko Avsa. Kim jesteś?-zapytał Vultraz Jestem Tryna,a ty jesteś mi potrzebny.-powiedział wojownik Okej,dobra-powiedział Vultraz. Ale wezmę to na pamiątkę.-dodał patrząc na Avsę ******* Darnok opowiedział o wrzystkim Unar. Jadąc karawaną nic nie mówili. Więc jesteś zła? -zapytał Darnok Nie.Inna niż reszta Skralli .-Odparła sucho Unar No skoro tak to...-Darnok zaczął ale Unar mu przerwała -Witamy w Tesarze! OPIS:Tryna uwalnia Vultraza CZĘŚĆ 3 Tak właściwie to co tu robimy?-Zapytał Darnok Mam walkę.-odparła Unar Oki.To se popatrzę.-powiedział Darnok Unar i Darnok weszli na Arenę. Darnok zasiadł na trybunach w sektorze V.I.P., a Unar stanęła na polu walki. Mecz zapowiadał Agori Orion. W czerwonym narożniku stoi bystra i szybka , wojownicza i zwinna,mądra i silna ....UNAR!!!!-zapowiadał Orion W niebieskim narożniku silny i głupawy....to znaczy....ciekawy....BAGDAD!!!!-kontynuował Orion To będzie ciekawe.-powiedział Darnok O rzesz Skrallu zmiotę cię!!!Ołje,ołje,ołjeje!!!-podśpiewywał Bagdad Walka się zaczęła. Bagdad wystrzelił z Thornaxa. Unar odbiła go swoim mieczem na wysięgniku. Bagdad zrobił unik i zaatakował swoją Koso-dzidą. Unar podskoczyła i wbiegła po broni Bagdada, A następnie rzuciła w niego wybuchowym Thornaxem. Wybiła mu broń swoją nogą i walnęła go pięścią w głowę. Przyłorzyła mu do gardła swój miecz. Dwa słowa:poddaj się.-powiedziała Unar Wygrywa...UNAR!!-wykrzyczał Orion. ******* Panie Hydraxonieee!!!Ja chcę siusiu.-powiedział Bitil To najgłupszy plan w całej otchłani.-zamruczał Ehlek Tak,ale może się udac.-zachichotał Bitil Nie bo uciekniesz.-powiedeział Hydraxon Ale moje siki i woda to związek wybuchowy.-protestował Bitil No skoro tak, to możesz.-powiedział Hydraxon Pójdę go pilnowac-dodał Ehlek. Zgoda.-dodał Hydraxon. OPIS:Unar wygrywa na arenie, a Bitil i Ehlek ucekają z dołu. CZĘŚĆ 4 Tryna i Vultraz lecieli pojazdem nad morzem Protodermis. -czemu mnie uwolniłeś ...eee...Tryna!!! -Bo cię potrzebuję. -No i? -No i się zamknij. -To nie było miłe.Pękam z dumy. Podlecieli do małej jaskinii przy skałach. To tu-powiedział Tryna Chrrrr....Och?Co?-obudził się Vultraz -To jest teleport międywymiarowy. -A co toto robi? -Vultraz,ty zblazowany idioto! -Ok. nieważne Nagle wyskoczyła duża ilośc zyglaków. -Po co tu przyszliśmy? -Telportowac się.Ale nie wyszło.Teraz walczymy. -To się nie znudzę Tryna. -nie ma czasu.Do teleportera! Tryna kopnął Vultraza do teleportera. Przelecieli wymiary i wrzechświaty. W końcu wylądowali na jakiejś planecie. Pustynnej planecie. To jest planeta.....właściwie to sam nie wiem.-wymamrotał TRYNA Teee,Trynciu a co to za stwory z ogonami? ******* Unar i Darnok jechali karawaną. Zawsze tak szybko wygrywasz?-zapytał Darnok -Taaa.Trochę to dziwne. -Serio? -Nie. OPIS:Tryna i Vultraz lądują na Bara Magna. CZĘŚĆ 5 Tryna i Vultraz uciekali po pustynii. -I po co mnie wyciągnąłeś Tryna? -Nie gadaj bo tracisz siły. -A ci z tyłu drą się jak wariaci i jakoś ich nie tracą!. -To wymyśl jak ich załatwic Vultraz. -Ok.Potrzebuje lasera,Midaka i Cardaka.Daj je. -Pójdę do pustynnego sklepu.Ojej.Sklepu nie ma! -Daruj se sarkazm Tryna. -Biegnij Dalej,Ja ich załatwię. -To mi pasuje. -Też mi nowina.Spadaj! Tryna wyciągnął miecz. Rzucił się na Stwory. Przeturlał się po ziemi, a następnie Urwał jednemu ogon. Ten koleś to wariat.-Zamruczał Vultraz który był już 1,5 Kio od miejsca zdarzenia Tryna przeskoczył nad stworem a potem przerzucił go nad wszystkimi potworami. -To tyle dziady? Grrrrahanhaaaa!!!!!!!!-Warknął stwór Tryna swoim mieczem przeciął bestie na pół. -Jest ich za dużo. Nagle nadjechała Karawana. Wysiedli z niej: Wojowniczka w czarnej zbroi i Mały kolo również w czarnej zbroi. Wsiadaj!-Krzyknął mały ziomal. No dobra.-Odpowiedział Tryna. Odjechali. Jak się nazywacie?Bo ja jestem Tryna. Jestem Unar.- powiedziała wojowniczka A ja to Darnok.-dodał mały kolo. OPIS:Tryna spotyka Darnoka i Unar CZĘŚĆ 6 Więc dokąd jedziemy?-zapytał się Darnok Do Vulcanusa.-Odparła Unar -Tryna, co to Vulcanus? -Wioska ognia w południowej części Bara Magna. -Aha.A po co tam jedziemy? -Obejrzec walkę. Unar, a poco chcesz oglądac nie swoją walkę?-zapytał się Darnok? -Żeby podejrzec nowe sztuczki. -Tryna ty coś rozumiesz z tego. -Tyle co świnia z encyklopedi. -Czyli? -Dużo Darnok, dużo. -Walczą Ackar i Strakk. -Kto i kto Unar? Ackar i Strakk.-Powiedział Tryna Ok.Nic nie kumam, ale i tak fajnie.-zamruczał Darnok ******* Uciekliśmy Bitil!-powiedział Ehlek-Nie wierzę że Hydraxon to taki osioł! -Co ty byś be ze mnie zrobił? -Ok.Dzięki Bitil OPIS:Darnok,Unar i Tryna dojeżdżają do Vulcanusa. CZĘŚĆ 7 Darnok wprost nie mógł w to uwierzyc. Spotkał Wielkiego ducha Mata Nuiego. Został w dodatku przez niego przemieniony. Był większy i silniejszy. I nawet dostał miecz do obrony! -Ciekawe czy ten mieczyk ma jakąś moc?Jak myślicie,co? Darnok,darnok.Tu nie chodzi oto jaką ma moc lecz czy umiesz go używac.-powiedział Tryna Darnok!Tryna!-krzyknęła Unar-Ktoś nas śledzi. Nie no!Jak mnie zauważyłaś?!?-zapytał się Bagdad Bo chodziłeś z tabliczką "Tu nikogo nie ma".-zamruczał Darnok. Kurde,wy dobrzy jesteście.-powiedział Bagdad Chcesz tak cały czas wlec się po piasku, czy wolisz wejśc na wóz?-spytała się Unar? Nooooo........Wchodzę!-wymamrotał Bagdad wchodząc na wóz Ej co tam jest?-Zaciekawił się Tryna. Łowcy Kości!-wyszeptała Unar Jupiiii!!!Nareszcie Akcja!-wypalił Bagdad Bagdad wyskoczył z wozu i poleciał z wściekłością na najeźdźców. Tuż za nim wyskoczył Tryna. Darnok przygotował miecz i odczepił Spikita od wozu. Po czym wskoczył na niego i pojechał z furią na Łowców Kości. Unar również zeskoczyła z wozu. Łowca Kości zamachnął się mieczem na Bagdada, lecz ten złapał go za miecz i zrzucił ze Skalnego Rumaka. Sam na niego wskoczył zaczął "rumakową walkę" z dwoma innymi łowcami. Tryna podciął Jednego rumaka po czym strzelił plazmą z miotacza ognia i plazmy zdejmując trzech następnych. Unar wyciągnała Aero deskę z wozu poleciała w górę,obstrzeliwując pięciu Łowców Thornaxami również wyłączając ich z Gry. Darnok nie wiedział co robic. OPIS:Darnok,Tryna,Unar i Bagdad walczą z Łowcami Kości. CZĘŚĆ 8 Cóż,Darnok miewał w życiu lepsze dni. W tej chwili gnał na wściekłym Spikicie prosto na pięciu Łowców Kości. Stanął na nim. Jestem szalony.-powiedział do siebie-I za to się lubię. Skoczył ze Spikita prosto na Łowcę Kości. Stojąc na Skalnym Rumaku zaczęli się zderzając mieczami. Łowca odepchnął Darnoka i strzelił w niego Thornaxem. Darnok starał się zasłonic mieczem i wtem stało się coś dziwnego. Z miecza Darnoka wystrzeliła żółta wiązka energii i zabiła Łowcę. -Hej!To nawet fajne! Darnok usiadł na Skalnym Rumaku. -Ciekawe czy da się to powtórzyc. Darnok znowu namierzył mieczem i tym razem z jeszcze większą mocą wystrzelił kolejną wiązkę energii która skasowała czterech Łowców Kości. Łowca biegł na Trynę. Tryna przeskoczył nad Skalnym Rumakiem, Chwycił go za ogon....i..... .....rzucił nim w dwa pozostałe przewracając je. Bagdad jadąc na skalnym rumaku rozłożył swoją bardzo długą broń i.... jadąc na czołówkę z dwoma Łowcami zrzucił ich z wierzchowców. Unar Strzeliła z Thornaxa i zabiła kolejnego łowcę. Odwrót!-krzyknął herszt oddziału OPIS:Darnok odkrywa moc swojego miecza. CZĘŚĆ 9 O stary!Jak to zrobiłeś?!?-zapytał się Tryna Cóż w zasadzie to sam nie wiem.-odpowiedział Darnok Nie cieszcie się tak.-powiedział ktoś za nimi. Malum!-powiedział Bagdad Tuż przed Darnokiem,Bagdadem,Unar i Tryną stał właśnie Malum z grupą Barbarzyńskich Voroxów. -Bagdad to miło że mnie pamiętasz.Jak tam ramię? Darnok,zastrzel go.-powiedział Bagdad. Darnok wziął miecz,namierzył i ....i nic. Te Darnok,co ci?-zapytał Tryna. -Ten głupi miecz nie działa. Więc zrobimy to po staremu!- powiedziała Unar przygotowując swój dwugłowy miecz Poczekaj Unar -powiedział Tryna- Bagdad,wiesz co to wyrzut z haka? No jacha!-odpowiedział Bagdad Tryna nagle zmienił się w czarno-niebieskiego Bohroka. To wyrzuc mnie teraz w powietrze.-powiedział Tryna zmieniając się w kulę. Nie wiem co teraz zrobiłeś ale Ok.-powiedział Bagdad Bagdad wziął "Bohroka" i rzucił nim w Maluma Bohrok będąc półtora metra od Maluma zmienił się w Wysoką postac z rasy Sidoraka i... ...Zabijając Maluma(!) odstraszył całe stado Voroxów. Ale tchórze.-powiedział Darnok -Darnok,Unar,Bagdad! Pięknie ich załatwiłem.O tak,jestem gośc,o tak jestem gośc... Nagle unar rzuciła kamieniem i chwilę później tryna leżał na ziemi. Darnok i Bagdad spojrzeli na nią pytająco. -No co? Zaczął mnie już denerwowac. Bagdad spojrzał ponownie tym razem na Darnoka. -Wiesz co Darnok,Nie chcę jej nigdy wkórzyc. -Popieram brachu. Ej no! Co to miało byc?-zapytał się Tryna *** Dwaj koledzy z rasy Sidoraka,jeden biały drugi pomarańczowy szli sobie po plaży na wyspie Stelt. Nagle przed nimi otworzył się portal. Wyszedł z niego umięśniony wojownik o średnim wzroście i czarnym pancerzu. Macie ścierwa.-powiedział wojownik Z ręki przybysza wystrzelił złoto-pomarańczowy promień i poleciał w dwóch wojowników z rasy Sidoraka. Odskocz!-krzyknął biały Obaj zwinnie uniknęli porażenia przez kolorową wiązkę energii. Jednak nie przewidzieli że za ich plecami otworzył się kolejny portal z którego wyszedł wysoki biały wojownik z mieczem Jestem Zontrax,a ten za wami to Galunnis.-powiedział czarny przybysz Czuję kłopoty.-powiedział pomarańczowy Sidorak Mówisz?-zapytał się biały -Szkoda że nie ma znami Tryny. OPIS:Tryna zabija Maluma. Postacie Toa: *** *** Norik ****Gaaki ****Iruini ****Bomonga ****Pouks ****Kulaus ****Kapura ****Macku ****Hafu ****Onepu ****Kopeke ****Tamaru ***Matoro ***Tahu(wspomniany) ***Jaller ***Hahli (wspomniana) ***Gali (wspomniana) ***Pohatu ***Kongu ***Toa Wasp Makuta: ***Icarax ***Videl ***Soderax ***Zivan ***Teridax (jako Mata nui) ***Bitil ***alternatywny Krika ***alternatywny Kojol ***alternatywny Vamprah ***Makuta Wasper Turaga: ***Vakama ***Whenua ***Nuju Matoranie: ***Aieroto ***Marvach Mroczni Łowcy: ***TSO ***Vanisher ***Shadow Stealer ***Eliminator ***Primal ***Charger ***Triglax ***Tyrant Agori: ***Orion ***Darnok Glatorianie: ***Bagdad ***Unar ***Voroxy(Nie wspomniane imieniem) ***Strakk(wspomniany) ***Ackar (wspomniany) ***Mata Nui (wspomniany) ***Malum Inni: ****Zyglaki ***Exo Toa ***Tryna ***Vultraz ***Łowcy Kości ***Nieznany członek rasy Sidoraka o kolorze pomarańczowym ***'Nieznany członek rasy Sidoraka o kolorze białym' ***'Zontrax' ***'Galunnis' ulubione filmy na Youube * The kid torturnig bionicle at walt markt * the The candy shop revolt * Jonny's New Years Eve Party * Paco's Paco's Taco Shack * Let Let it Snow Already! Jeez!!! * Complication Compilation of Short Bionicle Movies * Bionicle fight! * Geeks and Transformers * The Evil Transforming Matoran * The Most Politically Correct Movie * Bionicle wars * Bionicle wars 2 * The Macabre * The Posession * The Duel of Fates * The storm of fatality * Bionicle Wars the saga Który z filmów powyżej jest najlepszy? The kid torturnig bionicle at walt markt the The candy shop revolt Jonny's New Years Eve Party Paco's Paco's Taco Shack Let Let it Snow Already! Jeez!!! Complication of Short Bionicle Movies Bionicle fight! Geeks and Transformers The Evil Transforming Matoran The Most Politically Correct Movie Bionicle wars Bionicle wars 2 The Macabre The Posession The Duel of Fates The storm of fatality Bionicle Wars the saga Ankiety Który z M.O.C-ków poniżej jest najlepszy? Darnok Darnok Agori Unar Tryna Bagdad Hetrax Noktis Jak oceniasz moje opowieści? Suuuuper!!!Kiedy następna częśc Extra Dobre Niezłe Ok Kiepsko Mogłeś się bardziej postarac IDŹ SIĘ Z TYM SCHOWAJ!!! Do domu!!! ---- który rok bionicle jest dla ciebie najlepszy? 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 Galeria postaci thumb|Darnok thumb|Darnok Agori thumb|Unar thumb|Darnok i Unar thumb|Bagdad thumb|Tryna thumb|Tryna i Hetrax podczas ataku na roxtus thumb|Hetrax thumb|Darnok z drużyną thumb|Hetrax i Noktis thumb|Noktis